


Golden Retriever and Black Cat

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Younghoon picked up a stray black cat.Kevin picked up a stray golden retriever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the comic exists in English but this fic is inspired by a Japanese fan-comic of Durarara!!

"What are you doing here?"

Younghoon knelt down and asked the black cat. Of course the cat didn't reply, but it stared at Younghoon with eyes saying "pick me up".

It's not as if Younghoon's apartment didn't allow pets. He could be a nice citizen and pick the stray cat home. The problem was he didn't know how to take care of a cat.

Well, maybe he could ask Juyeon. He remembered Juyeon had kept a cat at one point.

"Come on, let's clean you up." Younghoon finally decided, and picked up the cat.

The cat purred.

~

When Younghoon came back from buying necessities for the cat according to Juyeon's instructions, he didn't expect Kevin appeared in his home.

"Kevin...What are you doing here?" Younghoon asked.

"Kevin? So that's his name?" The boy who resembled Kevin in every way asked in return. "You're probably confused right now. As you can see, I'm not Kevin. I'm merely taking the form of the person that you want most to get close with."

"But who are you?" Younghoon questioned, suddenly noticed the pair of black cat ears on the boy's head and the black tail behind him, "Don't tell me-"

"Bingo, I'm the cat you picked up." The boy said, gracefully hopping down the coach he was on before. "You see, some of us animals are able to change into human form."

"I don't need to know about that." Younghoon dismissed, "What I want to know is, why you are taking the form of Kevin."

"Oh." The boy blinked, "That. Since you saved me, I figured that I'll help you learn what it feels like to be with the person you like. So I took his form. It'll last for a day."

"I'm not so sure about that." Younghoon replied, "I mean, it's not like we hate each other, but we barely know each other."

"Hmm. Dunno. I'm merely listening to what your heart says." The boy shrugged. "Ah, yes. Although my name is actually Moonlight, you can call me Kevin when I am in human form."

Moonlight. What a coincidence, Kevin Moon.

What Younghoon said wasn't true. He knew Kevin Moon very well, so well that he disliked him. Kevin was good-looking, could sing well with his beautiful voice, could draw well, could play the piano and guitar...basically a perfect human being.

Younghoon was willing to admit that he's jealous.

"I'll...still be calling you Moonlight." Younghoon said. He wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe he didn't want to get attached.

"Oh well. It's your choice." Moonlight shrugged, "You're weird. You're basically calling Kevin, Moonlight."

"You only resembled his looks and voice." Younghoon retorted. "You are nothing like him on the inside."

"So I guess you do know him well." Moonlight concluded. 

_Ah, shit._

"At any rate," Younghoon sighed, "There's no way I'd like him."

"Like I said, I'm only following what your heart says," Moonlight repeated. "And I'd say it's pretty accurate, although I haven't tried this before."

"Then it might not be that accurate." Younghoon retorted.

"I have faith in my powers." Moonlight said with a smug grin.

~

Night fell quickly, and despite being a cat, Moonlight went to sleep quite early.

"I thought cats are nocturnal?" Younghoon questioned. 

"Yeah. But maintaining human is tiring." Moonlight replied, "Is it okay if I use your bed?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't have any spare rooms or spare mattress anyways, and deep down you're just a cat."

"You're right about that."

Moonlight drifted to sleep within minutes. Though he was also lying in his bed, Younghoon wasn't tired yet, so he decided to observe the boy, who technically looked exactly like Kevin.

He looked really peaceful in his sleep. Like an angel, even.

 _Does the real Kevin looked that beautiful in his sleep?_ Younghoon thought to himself.

He evaluated again about his feelings towards the younger boy. Younghoon knew he was jealous of Kevin's talents, but perhaps that's it. His negative feelings are purely envy, nothing more. 

And perhaps like what Moonlight was telling him, maybe he did want to get close to Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can somebody recommend me any Golden Child and Ateez content? Like, fanfics, realities...anything


	2. Chapter 2

"Do people have no heart?" Kevin scoffed, washing the medium-sized golden retriever, "You are so well-behaved. I've never seen dogs staying still when they have a shower. Well, at least not Jaehyun's, I guess."

The young dog barked, but remained still.

"Okay, okay, you're a good boy." Kevin sing-songed.

He picked the poor thing up about 15 minutes before. Honestly, he was half-asleep, so he never noticed the dog until it barked. 

And Kevin immediately picked him up. That was an extremely rash decision, but he didn't regret that.

"Alright, kid, I'm gonna buy food for you. Stay good, okay?"

And he didn't expect to see the dog became Kim Younghoon when he returned. 

Why did he know? Despite Younghoon's human appearance, he got a pair of fluffy, golden dog ears, and his tail wagging violently behind him.

"Hi," He said, with voice also identical to Kevin's most disliked person, "I guess you noticed already."

"Yeah, you're the dog I picked up which somehow became Kim Younghoon." Kevin replied with mixed emotions.

Like, it's interesting to see a dog becoming human, but it's not interesting to see him becoming Younghoon.

"Ah, his name is Kim Younghoon? Mine's Bbang." He introduced himself, "I can see you're not quite happy."

"Of course I'm not," Kevin hissed, while wondering why the heck the dog is called "bread", Younghoon's favourite food, "I have no positive or negative feelings towards him, but he always looked at me like I killed his parents or something."

"You don't have any feelings towards him?" Bbang blinked, "Your heart said otherwise."

"Eh?"

"You heard me," Bbang shrugged, "Us animals who are able to change into human form usually repays the ones who saved us by transforming into the person they like or want to get close with."

"Is that so? Can I ask you some questions?" Kevin asked. He a lot of things which he wanted to know.

"Sure."

"How'd you know I may like, or want to get close with Younghoon?" 

"We just knew. I mean, we are basically half-spirits," Bbang explained.

"Makes sense. Number two, how am I suppose to know if my compatibility with him is not as bad as O thought? The only changed about you is basically only his outer features."

"Don't worry about that. I can adapt to behave like him. Just gimme some time." Bbang replied, "For now, you can call me by Younghoon, if you like."

~

"Bbang," Kevin had tried calling the (previously) dog by the name which belonged to the person he had transformed, but it just felt weird, "I have to go get the groceries, but I can't bring you out 'cause people will freak out if they see two Younghoons by any chance."

Bbang hummed, "Okay."

And so Kevin set off, while evaluating the whole situation. Honestly, he didn't really know how Younghoon usually behaved. From the bits that Jaehyun told him, Younghoon was normally collected, chill, quiet, but could be savage. Bbang did quite a good job imitating Younghoon.

He didn't really hate Younghoon, honestly. Rather, it's Younghoon who always acted hostile towards him for some reason. But whether he had positive feelings towards the older, he didn't know.

But when Bbang hugged him from behind, he actually felt flustered. It's basically a usual occurence to him to be backhugged, because Jacob was touchy, Jaehyun liked doing this to annoying the heck out of him, and Hyunjoon liked cuddling. But he never felt anything. So why he felt flustered when Bbang, as Younghoon, hugged him?

Maybe he did have a minor crush on him, but it's too faint for himself to even notice. 

But what's the use? Younghoon disliked him. It's better for Kevin to not have this epiphany.

"Hey, Bbang." Kevin called the hybrid that night, when they were lying down, "Why do you do this to me?"

"You mean, transforming?"

"Yeah." Kevin replied softly, "So what if I realized that I might have caught feelings for Younghoon? He hates me anyways."

"Don't worry. Take me out onto a walk tomorrow and you'll see."

~

The next day when Kevin got up, he found that Younghoon disappeared, and he had transformed back into the golden retriever.

"Take you out on a walk...is it?" Kevin stroke his fur, earning an encouraging bark from Bbang.

And so he did, and to his surprised, he bumped into the real Younghoon, who had a black cat in his arms.

"...Is that what it means?" Kevin opened his mouth first, "That you have a cat? And I assume that it changed into me yesterday?"

"...Yeah." Younghoon replied quietly, "Kevin, I'm sorry for treating you like an asshole in the past."

"Huh?"

"I thought about it yesterday. I have always been pissed with you because you're literally perfect. There's nothing you can't do." Younghoon confessed, "But the another thing is, I am frustrated because I actually appreciate you so much, yet you're out of range from me. That's why I'm pissed. Because I want to know more about you."

"You idiot," Kevin let out a laugh, "If you want to know more about me, you can always find me. I am approachable. But I also realized one thing last night."

"What is it?"

"I thought I disliked you because you're always so hostile to me, but I think no. I'm not even disliking you. While you think I'm perfect, I also admire you a lot, to a point that it might be a slight crush."

"What…? You have a crush on me…?"

"Yeah," Kevin exhaled, "Do you - do you wanna, like, go out with me?"

Younghoon remained speechless for a few seconds, and smiled - the first that Kevin have seen, and how he wished he could see it forever, "Yes, I'll go out with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
